Traditional internal combustion engines rely on a connecting rod for transmitting combustion power generated during the combustion cycle of an internal combustion engine from a piston to the crankshaft of the engine. Connecting rods are typically defined by a first end and a second end. The first end and the second end each typically include an aperture disposed therein. Typically, the aperture disposed in the first end of the connecting rod is smaller than the aperture disposed in the second end of the connecting rod. Thus, the aperture in the first end of the connecting rod is configured to connect to the piston by way of a piston pin and the aperture in the second end of the connecting rod is configured to connect to the crankshaft by way of a crankshaft pin.
Commonly, a metallic bushing is disposed within the small end of the connecting rod, e.g., in order to decrease wear of pin bore surfaces. However, such bushings are susceptible to fatigue and/or failure themselves. Bushings also increase the mass of the piston and connecting rod assembly and make the assembly process more complex.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connecting rod having a bushingless small end capable of withstanding the high pressure environment of an internal combustion engine in the absence of such bushings. Moreover, there is a need for a connecting rod that addresses these needs while providing cost-effective performance and remaining practical for production in a mass manufacturing environment.